


Mistletoe and Missed Leads

by allmilhouse



Category: Frankie Drake Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, F/F, Kissing, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/pseuds/allmilhouse
Summary: After cracking a difficult case and standing under the mistletoe, Frankie can’tnotkiss Mary.
Relationships: Frankie Drake/Mary Shaw
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Mistletoe and Missed Leads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jazzy33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy33/gifts).



Frankie wasn’t used to cases going south- at least, not like this. Some miscommunication, a wrong lead, maybe bad luck, those she was familiar with, and any of those would have been fine on their own. But a rough combination of all three left her with an unsolvable case, without payment, and, as Trudy had put it, “nursing her massively wounded ego”. 

Getting your aggression out was perfectly healthy, she had argued, as she had knocked over her own Christmas tree. A petulant whirlwind followed, taking down most of the office with her, before she dropped down angrily at her desk with a bottle of whiskey. 

A few hours later she was still there, staring out the window and watching the snow fall, glaring at the serene street. A raccoon ventured out of an overturned garbage can and she sighed. “You and me both, pal.”

A soft knock at the door brought her back to attention. She turned away from the street to watch Mary Shaw enter the office, looking around and taking in the disaster area, before taking the hairpin turn to the desk in the corner, relief flooding her face. 

“Frankie! I’m glad I found you.” She dropped her official hat and gloves on the chair, before turning back to her host, all wide eyes and breathless excitement. Her years on the morality officer beat had done very little to dampen her eager spirits, and to Frankie’s mild annoyance, it was contagious. 

“What is it, Mary?” she asked, fighting the smile tugging at her lips. 

“Well! I know we were all discouraged when Mr Brent skipped town. But I did a little digging back at his warehouse, and I noticed this.” 

She pulled a scrap of paper out of her bag and handed it over to Frankie. It had an address written on it, in a short, blunt scrawl, and nothing else. “Brent’s writing?”

Mary nodded brightly. “Yes! I compared it to the ledger on his desk. This was tucked under the lamp, almost completely hidden.”

Frankie read the address again, frowning slightly. “This is down by the train station.”

“Exactly! If he had an apartment that overlooked the tracks, he could keep an eye on shipments.”

“And that’s how he was able to know exactly which stores to strike. He knew when the deliveries where. Oh Mary you’re a genius!” Frankie leapt out of her chair and rushed to take Mary’s hands. 

“It was nothing-“

“Nonsense! I’m so happy I could kiss you!”

Mary blushed, a delightful shade of pink that accentuated her already soft features. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for anywhere to focus on, finally falling on the rafters overhead. “You may have to,” she whispered. 

Following her gaze, Frankie caught the sight of a small sprig of mistletoe hanging. The one bit of décor that had survived her rampage earlier. She couldn’t help smirking. 

“You’re the morality officer. What’s the punishment if I don’t kiss you now?”

Mary frowned in thought. “I’m not sure. I don’t think it’s legally binding,” she began, deathly serious. “But then it could be considered in line with breach of promise laws. As an officer of the law I can’t condone such public affection. But as a citizen and a lady, I really hope you would.”

It took Frankie a minute to parse her rushed explanation, but she smiled as she pulled Mary in closer. She felt her shoulders tense, before melting into the touch, her hands coming to rest on Frankie’s arms. Her lips were soft, but not hesitant, matching Frankie’s with increasing fervour. 

Mary looked slightly disappointed when they broke apart, and Frankie had to laugh. “That’s just the mistletoe kiss,” she smiled, hands trailing down to Mary’s waist. “I still have to show you my gratitude for solving the case.”

**Author's Note:**

> google says raccoons hibernate but what if they didn’t?? Also I almost totally forgot to post this before Christmas lmao


End file.
